


Safety Pins & Skorts

by Mesmeret



Series: § Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel cleans up nicely, Cheerleader Dean, Cheerleaders, Cowgirl Position, Happily Ever After, M/M, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Underage Smoking, but is still punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An § fic of Cheerleader!Dean and Punk!Castiel for <a href="www.castielnovak.tumblr.com">castielnovak</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Pins & Skorts

Dean pouted inside as he felt his legs burn as he focused on tossing Tracy up in the air. After she did her flip, he caught her with a small grunt of concentration. She didn't really stick the landing so he had to lean forward a little more. Thankfully he didn't injure himself but it scared him enough to ask Coach Jody for a breather. Tracy was also shaken up but expressed it by trash talking him to the other flyer girls. He sat down on the bleacher and caught a whiff of smoke.

Dean pursed his lips looking for the source. He saw a small puff of fading smoke coming up between his legs. Looking closer, he saw blue eyes and a pierced smirk. Dean blushed realizing Castiel Novak was admiring his thighs and making him smell like tobacco. Dean quickly bolted over to Jody and narc'd on Castiel. He wouldn't ever leave the team even if the girls were grade A bitches sometimes. Coach ran over to the bleachers yelling loudly. Dean was shocked to see Castiel sprint away.

The cheerleaders were all stunned to see the spiked haired teen weave through the bleachers and jump the fence in spiked combat boots, crust pants, and a trench coat over a tank top. Dean jogged over to Coach as she pounded the fence at the taunting teen, "You're gonna be expelled Mr. Novak!"

"Whatever! Gonna get my GED on Thursday! Blow Me!" Dean blushed deeply when Castiel said the last sentence directly at him. Coach shook her head and called up the admin building with her walkie talkie.

Dean thought that was the end of it. The girls giggled around him since they saw him blush and sputter at the punk. Dean denied his feelings, claiming the punk infuriated him. A few days later, Dean was walking home from cheer practice in the light of the setting sun. Since he was the only guy on the team, he didn't change clothes after practice. No need for Jody to open the boys locker room for just him. The early evening chill made him swing by Starbucks for something warm.

He was distracted texting Krissy and Leah to realize who he gave his order to.

“That will be 4.65, life ruiner,” a deep smoky voice informed him. He looked up while handing a 5 to black painted nails to see it was Castiel Novak.

“Shit! I-I am so sorry!” Dean was in awe. Castiel was still heavily pierced but his hair was down and was wearing a plain t-shirt under a green apron, “Nah, just jerkin’ ya. I’ve been wanting to leave school forever.”

Dean nodded with a shy smile, “Oh. Um, okay.”

When Castiel handed him his caramel vanilla latte, the dark hair teen winked, "Check the cup and think about it." Dean blushed and walked home quickly with his drink. When he was in his room, he looked at the paper cup. 'For a sincere apology and a good time, call xxx-xxxx' It took Dean a few hours that night to get the nerve to text Castiel. They met up that weekend and Dean was glad Cas didn't smell like an ashtray. He smelled far better/worse, like vanilla and spice. Dean wanted him.

And judging by how many times Dean caught Cas’ hand slip into his back pocket, Castiel wanted him too. Dean was surprised by how Cas was curious about being a base on a cheerleading squad. It was much better than being asked about what the girls wore under their uniforms. At the end of their date in the park, they agreed to see a movie at Cas’ place the next night. One thing led to another and Cas came along to the regionals as the team’s bitch. He agreed as long as he dressed as himself.

Coach warmed up to the idea quickly when she saw how uncomfortable the other teams were around Cas. Dean shook his head when two coaches pulled Judy aside in concern while Cas revealed his torn up Manager of the Lawrence Lions polo. Cas paid attention only on the girls and Dean that weekend. Jody was aware of Dean and Cas' relationship but they were both 18 and paid for their own hotel room. Which they used to its fullest. Cas was careful to not over stretch Dean's legs or make him sore.

Instead, Cas took advantage of the private smoking balcony to rim Dean with his green and gold shorts down his thighs and sweaty hands on the railing. Cas teased the clenching rim with his pierced tongue before leading Dean back into the room. Dean almost fell face forward forgetting where his shorts were. Cas caught him and they both laughed.

“I’m not sexy at all,” Dean mumbled.

Cas hushed him, “No, you’re very sexy. Makes it a struggle whether to fuck your sweet ass or beg for your cock”

Dean spluttered as Cas dropped him onto the plush queen size hotel bed, "Wh-what? I'm cool with just bottoming, y'know."

Cas shook his head while pressing a finger over Dean's lips, "I want you in me, Dean. And we can't afford the lone baseman to not be in his prime." Dean gulped as Cas straddled him after stripping out of his clothes. Dean tried to move but Cas tutted under his breath.

Dean was stuck watching his boyfriend finger himself open. "I'll fuck you when you win. Hard."

Dean whimpers and nods as he watches precum rolls down Cas' PA ring. There were reasons why he was a happy bottom in their relationship. But feeling Cas sink down on him after rolling a condom on was nice too. Cas' deep moans turned into trembling gasps as he fucked himself on Dean.

He would bat away Dean's hands when they could feel Cas' thighs tremble, "N-need to do this. Just enjoy yourself, babe." Dean blushed and did just that. He came after his barely there abs were coated.

The next morning, Dean woke up to the sound of pompoms. He laughed hard seeing Cas adjusting mini pom poms on pigtails from the hair Cas usually had spiked up. He looked horrific. Then Dean noticed he was wearing one of the spare cheer shorts too.

Cas turned with a grin hearing Dean’s laughter, “I’m a good little mascot, am I?”

Dean shook his head trying to forget ever hearing Cas speak in a high pitch voice, “You’re certainly something, Cas.” Cas kissed him before helping him change.

You could hear the serving tongs click in the breakfast area of the hotel when Cas arrived. Coach Jody burst into hyena laughter when Cas asked who requested the breakfast cheer service. Coaches scrambled to the judges table in a huff while Jody handed Cas her bacon. The girls had grown immune to Cas' antics and started fussing over his pompom placement. After breakfast, competition started. They managed to get second and an invitation to nationals.

Dean had gotten a scholarship deal and a very thorough fucking as well. The next few years of competition were strenuous but Cas was always there for Dean. And Dean did his best to be there for the overly expressive love of his life. Cas rebelled because no one paid attention to him ever until that day Dean looked for the smoke. With Dean's encouragement, Cas became a manager of the local roller derby team, Garrison Babes, when Dean moved from cheerleading to sports medicine. Cas stopped smoking too.

 


End file.
